


Taking Leave

by jjjean65



Category: Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To set up Inigo as the Dread Pirate Roberts, Westley must leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Leave

  
[Taking Leave](viewstory.php?sid=34) by [jjjean65](viewuser.php?uid=1)  


  
Summary: To set up Inigo as the Dread Pirate Roberts, Westley must leave.  
Categories: The Princess Bride Characters:  Buttercup (Princess Bride), Fezzik (Princess Bride), Inigo Montoya (Princess Bride), Westley (Princess Bride), other male character  
Genres:  angst, established relationship, m/f het pairing, m/m slash pairing, romance  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 394 Read: 2310  
Published: 14 Mar 2007 Updated: 14 Mar 2007 

Story Notes:

Warnings - brain fart, not beated

Pairings - Buttercup/Westley, Inigo/Fezzik

Taking Leave by jjjean65

The wedding had been small and quiet. Only a few people knew it had occurred at all. Now he gently kissed his bride as tears ran down her pale face.

“It is only until Inigo is set as Roberts. Remember, I’ll always come for you.”

“Always?”

Westley gave a small grin and whispered. “As you wish.”

Releasing her he strode to the small group of new recruits. Nodding his head to them, he remarked. “I’m first mate, Westley. Roberts will be here soon then we’ll sail.”

A mangy cur spoke up, his voice gravelly and dark. “Where is Roberts?”

Westley nodded in the direction of the forest edge. “He’ll arrive soon.”

In the dark shadows of the forest edge, Inigo stirred in the embrace of his gentle giant. “Fezzik, I have to go.”

Fezzik tightened his grip. “No.”

The Spaniard slipped from his lover’s arms. “Westley and Buttercup will be waiting. I have to be the pirate.”

Fezzik gave a wan smile. “Can’t be late?”

Inigo laughed as he started to walk towards the forest edge. “Fezzik, I would take you with me now but you have to watch out for Buttercup. When Westley returns for her I’ll expect you to come aboard.”

Fezzik grinned. “Join the horde?”

Inigo nodded as they walked out of the forest and over to where Buttercup stood, pale and alone watching Westley as he stood with the ship’s crew.

A smile ghosted her face as she saw the odd couple approach. Taking Inigo’s hands she kissed him on the cheek. “My, the Dread Pirate Roberts is abroad again!”

“Goodbye Princess. Fezzik will keep you safe.”

“Goodbye, my friend. I’ll look after him for you.”

Her words caused a stir amongst the men that stood nearby and drew attention to their little group.

The cur asked Westley. “Who is that pale chit who knows you and the Captain?”

Westley turned sharply and growled at the man. “She is my wife.”

“Yet you sail?”

“My last trip.”

Nodding, the cur turned his attention back to the Captain as he approached them. Roberts nodded to his first mate who signalled to push off and make for the ship.

“We sail with the tide.”

A last lingering glance from two pirates to the two lovers on the beach, and Roberts sailed again.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.ficology.com/viewstory.php?sid=34>  



End file.
